Sobre nobres e plebeus
by Hanyou-Girl-BR
Summary: Não é uma fic de "Senhor dos Anéis", mas passa-se em ambiente medieval, narrando as aventuras e façanhas não só de cavaleiros, mas também de camponeses que lutavam pela sobrevivência.


**Esta é minha primeira fic ambientada no ambiente medieval. Gostaria de esclarecer que ela só está nesta sessão porque não achei um lugar apropriado para ela, então, pelo fato de assemelhar-se ao ambiente sombrio de "O Senhor dos Anéis", coloquei aqui. **

**O primeiro capítulo é curto, mas nem por isso deixa de ser importante, pelo contrário. É através dele que o leitor vai poder entender muitos acontecimentos futuros, pois será na estrutura aqui descrita que a sociedade da história estará fincada. **

**No universo da história, misturo acontecimentos reais da nossa Idade Média com outros fictícios, como a existência de monstros e de magos. Espero poder traçar de maneira coerente um paralelo entre a verdadeira história e a ficção por mim inventada, pois, assim, creio que a sinopse fica bem mais interessante. A crise do escravismo e a ruralização realmente aconteceram, esfacelando o Império Romano. **

**Gostaria de dizer que Idade Média não é minha especialidade, mas vou procurar ler livros sobre o assunto e pesquisar na Internet, para que a reconstituição seja a mais fiel, na medida do possível, e para que eu não cometa erros históricos, o que seria terrível. Se houver algum estudante de História lendo isso, gostaria muito mesmo que entrasse em contato comigo no caso de haver algum erro, para que este possa ser imediatamente consertado. **

**A linguagem aqui uada, muitas vezes, é a linguagem de estudantes de História, por isso, caso haja dúvida em relação a alguma palavra ou conceito, podem falar comigo no Messenger. Então é só, boa leitura e, se possível, deixem reviews.**

Prólogo

Com a crise escravista do Império Romano, no século terceiro depois de Cristo, o mundo ocidental vivenciou um grande êxodo urbano. As pessoas temiam as invasões daqueles que chamavam de bárbaros e, pior ainda, dos monstros que ainda viviam na Terra.

Tais monstros haviam sido mantidos longe das fronteiras do império graças ao trabalho árduo e incessante dos sacerdotes de Roma. Com seus poderes sagrados, os magos mantinham toda a sorte de criaturas das trevas longe das fronteiras, enquanto as poderosas legiões lutavam contra os chamados males terrenos: os bárbaros.

A crise do império gerou, a início, pânico. Houve grandes massacres e fuga em massa da população. O destino? O desconhecido. O importante, naquele momento, era salvar a vida. As cidades foram, em sua maioria, destruídas. As poucas que restaram caíram sob o controle das criaturas das trevas, e ninguém, em mais de três séculos, ousaria tentar recuperá-las. Eles estavam à solta novamente e nenhum lugar era seguro.

Mesmo as vilas mais fortificadas ainda sofriam, constantemente, ataques de monstros e de povos invasores. Essa situação levou a sociedade a uma grande regressão econômica. A produção era voltada para o próprio consumo, pois o comércio, agora, era uma atividade muito arriscada. Ninguém ousava atravessar estradas povoadas de demônios apenas para ganhar algumas moedas.

A sociedade passou a organizar-se de forma estamental. Cada classe tinha seu dever definido, e nada nem ninguém poderia mudar o destino daquele que fora designado por Deus para exercer determinada função. A mobilidade social não existia.

Os nobres do antigo império distribuíram terras a camponeses apavorados com a crise. Era uma forma de assegurar a dominação e manter os privilégios. A Igreja, ainda recente, assegurou seu poder unificador em um mundo fragmentado e temeroso. A palavra de Deus era a única forma de unir povos tão diferentes.

Cada reino era independente e isolado. A comunicação, difícil e arriscada.

As diversas atividades passaram a organizar-se em corporações, que determinavam o preço e a produção. Cada uma dessas corporações era uma pequena família, sendo a mais importante e também a mais rica a dos cavaleiros.

A cavalaria era uma atividade restrita aos nobres, embora, algumas vezes, tivessem surgido alguns camponeses sem sobrenome nem brasão que se destacaram no campo de batalha e, por isso, foram reconhecidos. Eles eram, entretanto, uma exceção.

O clero, por vezes, também chegou a possuir uma espécie de guarda de elite, os Cavaleiros Templários, que, além de cuidarem do plano espiritual, eram exímios cavaleiros. Esse tipo de clérigo guerreiro, entretanto, era raro. Os padres e freiras dedicavam-se, geralmente, a atividades de suporte, como a cura espiritual (tratamento de ferimentos através do poder do espírito).

Magos eram fervorosamente perseguidos pela Igreja e pala sociedade, pois eram tomados por bruxos. A sociedade usava o termo mago para todo aquele que conseguisse manifestar poderes espirituais (à exceção dos membros do clero e de alguns nobres, que possuíam permissão especial dada pelo Papa), fosse ele um cavaleiro, um mercador ou um simples camponês.

Camponeses viviam em situação de miséria total, sendo desprezados e humilhados pelas classes dominantes. Não lhes era permitido sequer o direito de aprender a ler. A ignorância era uma forma bastante eficiente de alienação.

E foi assim, desse modo injusto e retrógrado, que a sociedade medieval organizou-se. Após alguns anos, o sistema estava completamente estabilizado, vindo a servir de cenário para grandes feitos de cavaleiros heróicos, luta fervorosa contra a corrupção na Igreja e na sociedade, amor entre jovens e disputa de terras entre senhores feudais. Era o que os renascentistas chamavam de "A Idade das Trevas".


End file.
